<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born to be your Dead Sea by dragontamerdrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855005">Born to be your Dead Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry'>dragontamerdrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artfully naked men, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy owns a Vineyard, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pampering, Witchy bath products, sorry i don’t know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Unless we count the unfortunate experience in the Prefect's bathroom, Harry has never had a proper bath—only quick showers. Draco shows him how a good bathtub can work wonders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Suds Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born to be your Dead Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal/gifts">prolix (shal)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi prolix! I have 2 apologies to make: 1) I know you asked for a little angst, but the second I saw your prompt I felt a rush of serotonin and just had to draw this fluffy mess 2) I finished this piece while I was in the middle of figuring out a new art software program during a busy work month, so apologies for the slightly rough look... I hope you like it nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Harry</b>: *excited in spite of himself* But Draco, all of this isn’t necessary!<br/>
<b>Draco</b>: *big smooch on the forehead, ruffles curls* Shut up and enjoy this, Scarhead.</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr post is <a href="https://dragontamerdame.tumblr.com/post/635085044134871040">here</a> ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>